


Iron Will

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Marking, Prison Sex, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That one's mine.”</p><p>Cora follows Erica's gaze to skate up and down the skinny redhead. “She won't last a week.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Will

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lyrica - prison au

“That one's mine.”

Cora follows Erica's gaze to skate up and down the skinny redhead. “She won't last a week.”

Erica tilts her head and grins at the other girl. “Wanna bet?”

They shake on it before Erica wanders off to make arrangements.

-

She's waiting in her cell, stretched out on her back with her hands tucked behind her head, watching as the little redhead strides in with all the grace of a queen, as if the guard is lucky to be escorting her. Erica's smitten.

“Hiya, Red,” she purrs.

The other woman turns a look on her that's cold and calculating, and then she nods once. “You'll do. Call me Lydia.”

There's an implied threat in the words that amuses Erica to no end. She's feeling the rising urge to take this girl down a peg, but Erica can be patient when she wants to be.

“Welcome to your new home, Miss Lydia.”

Lydia tilts her head and narrows her eyes, pondering Erica for a moment that seems to stretch on forever. “That will do.”

Erica doesn't ask have a chance to ask the smaller woman what she means, because they're calling for outside time, and she never misses a chance to see the sky.

Lydia follows her, which Erica graciously allows, since she has plans for the pretty little thing, and the blonde introduces her cellmate around to her crew.

“And this, y'all, is Miss Lydia.” Erica's tone is mocking but the regal way that Lydia inclines her head to it takes the sting out.

“It's nice to meet you, ladies,” she says with a polite smile, and Erica has to hide her smirk at the glances they give each other, before she directs Lydia to her favorite spot.

Harley hands Danielle three cigarettes with a sigh. Danielle leans back smugly against the bleachers. “She's gonna take her sweet time with that one.”

Cora rests her chin on top of Kira's head as they watch Erica crowd Lydia against the corner of the chain-link fence and murmur into her ear.

“I'm betting on Lydia coming out on top,” Kira says, and everyone looks at her for a long moment of silence, then Danielle smirks slowly.

“How much are you willing to bet, Foxy?”

-

Erica is stretched out in her bunk, anxiously awaiting lights out. She figures she'll give Lydia about fifteen or twenty minutes to relax, to maybe get sleepy, and then she'll slide in and start showing the girl who's boss around here.

The lights flick off, and Erica starts counting. She gets to thirty.

Suddenly she's got a lap full of Lydia Martin, and lips pressed sweetly to hers, and since this follows her plan nicely, Erica stops her counting, and starts unfastening Lydia's uniform. She gets one hand around a small, perfect breast before Lydia lifts her hand to cover Erica's, shows the blonde just how she likes to be touched.

Lydia's mouth moves to Erica's neck next, and she bites down at the curve there, just hard enough to sting and then sucks hard. Erica bites down on the moan that threatens to escape, and then lifts her hands from Lydia to start shimmying out of her uniform.

“You want me to eat you out, baby?” Lydia murmurs, and Erica's surprised enough by the question, that she just nods dumbly, and lets Lydia lay her out on her own bunk, parts her folds and dive right in without her usual mocking humiliation. Erica likes to make her girls know their place, but Lydia's obviously done this before, and she can't seem to catch her breath to give the redhead any orders.

She's forced to grab her pillow and covers her face when she comes, because it hits hard and strong, and she's completely wiped when it's done. She blinks dully as Lydia lifts Erica's fingers to her own mouth.

“Get 'em nice and wet, baby, I wanna ride your fingers.”

Erica mindlessly obeys, gets her fingers all spit-slick, and has to bite down on her lower lip as Lydia fucks first one, then two into her little puckered asshole. Erica opens her mouth to say something, but Lydia's tongue is being shoved down her throat, and her other hand is lifted to the cleft between Lydia's legs. And once she's touching that dripping softness, Erica can't think of anything else as her fingers are plunged into Lydia over and over again.

Eventually Lydia pulls back from Erica's mouth, and the blonde feels like her lips are bruised and puffy from the force of Lydia's kisses. She forgets about that when she gets an eyeful of her cellmate riding both Erica's hands, and Lydia's got her own on her exposed chest, hands rolling and pinching at her hardened pink nipples.

She watches Lydia bite down hard on her lower lip as she comes, gushing over Erica's hands and arms, before she shakingly pulls away, and with a few soft gasps, tugs her clothing back on and climbs into her own bed.

Erica's left dazed and messy, with the vague feeling that didn't go quite the way it should have.

-

Lydia's awake by the time Erica gets up the next morning, and she's done something to her uniform, Erica can't quite figure out what, but now it looks as if it's been tailored just for her, and her hair's somehow perfect. She looks incredible.

Erica tells her so, thinking she seems like the kind of girl who likes compliments.

Lydia just half-smiles mysteriously and says, “I know.”

Erica's nonplussed, sits on the edge of her bed, and she must have been frowning, for Lydia sweeps over and plants a kiss on top of Erica's forehead. “But thank you, baby.”

Erica's unsettled as she follows Lydia out, and then impressed by the sheer number of names she's memorized, including the guards. She has something nice to say to everyone, and as Erica watches, those that had given her a week at most, now were calling her Miss Lydia with real respect. She's offered hoarded chocolates, and smokes, and pretty baubles.

It takes Lydia a day and a half to take Erica's place.

It happens so fast that Erica doesn't even realize until that night, when Lydia's riding her face, rubbing her thumb in real slow circles over Erica's clit, and whispering, “You gotta work for it, baby.”

When she orgasms harder than the previous night, harder than she ever has in her life, Erica somehow can't bring herself to even care.

 


End file.
